This invention relates generally to improvements in bearing systems for use in high speed rotating machinery or turbomachines, particularly such as a turbocharger for supplying charge air at elevated pressure to an internal combustion engine. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved turbomachine bearing system of the type having a high speed rotary shaft supported by a pair of angular contact bearings, wherein the angular contact bearings are subjected to a substantially constant axial thrust pre-load.
Turbochargers are well known in the art for use in supplying charge air under pressure to an internal combustion engine for the purpose of increasing engine performance. Such turbochargers generally comprise a turbine wheel and a compressor wheel or impeller mounted on a common shaft which is supported by suitable bearings for high speed rotational operation. The turbine wheel is positioned within a turbine housing shaped for flow-through passage of engine exhaust gases which rotatably drive the turbine wheel at relatively high speed. The thus-driven shaft and associated bearings are typically mounted within a so-called center housing disposed between the turbine housing and a compressor housing having the compressor impeller therein. Accordingly, the exhaust-gas driven turbine wheel rotatably drives the compressor wheel which draws in and compresses ambient air to provide pressurized charge air to the associated internal combustion engine.
Significant design and development effort has focused upon the turbocharger shaft bearings in attempts to provide reduced bearing friction losses in combination with smooth and substantially vibration-free shaft rotation in a bearing configuration that is compatible with the relatively high speed and temperature transient conditions of a turbocharger operating environment. In this regard, numerous configurations have been proposed for oil-lubricated sleeve-type journal bearings such as floating bushings mounted generally at opposite ends of the turbocharger shaft at locations generally and respectively adjacent the turbine and compressor housings. Such sleeve-type bearing systems have additionally required a separate thrust bearing typically in the form of a radial collar on the rotating turbocharger shaft to sustain axial loads during operation. However, such collar-style rotating thrust bearings have been associated with substantial friction losses.
In recent years, improved turbocharger bearing systems using improved anti-friction ball bearings have been proposed. In this regard, angular contact ball bearings have been suggested wherein a pair of angular contact ball bearing units is provided for supporting opposite ends of the high speed turbocharger shaft. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,739,845 and 6,877,901, and U.S. Publication US 2004/0200215, all of which are incorporated by reference herein. In such designs, the turbine-end and compressor-end ball bearing units are mounted within a common, generally cylindrical bearing carrier, and are respectively designed to carry thrust loads acting in opposite axial directions, namely, an inboard direction (i.e., with the thrust loads acting axially toward each other). Accordingly, the pair of angular contact bearing units provide both rotary and thrust bearing functions. At least one of the angular contact ball bearing units is further associated with a spring or tolerance ring for applying an axial outboard-directed thrust pre-load force to the associated bearing unit outer race, thereby accommodating at least some axial migration of the outer race relative to the bearing carrier in response to thermal transients and the like.
The present invention relates to an improved turbocharger shaft bearing system of the above-described type including angular contact ball bearing units, wherein these ball bearing units are mounted within an axially split or two-part bearing carrier in combination with a relatively large, sturdy and reliable thrust spring for applying a substantially constant and uniform, axially outboard-directed thrust pre-load force to both ball bearing units.